harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lauren (GrB)/Quotes
'Greetings' *'Introduction: '"....Oh! H...Hello... I'm Lauren, Cindy's sister... It's nice to meet you." *'Morning: '"...Umm... Good morning..." *'Evening: '"...Ummm... Good evening... Isn't it kind of late...?" 'Chat' *"....____, would you like to play too?" *"....____, you're such a fast runner. Does being a farmer give you strong legs?" *'At home:' "My father hates to see food go to waste." *'In town:' "...The mayor always wears a hat... What do you think his hair looks like underneath?" *'While being tutored:' "...Please don't talk to Cindy right now... She has a hard time studying when she's distracted." *'Near the river:' "...Sometimes I see something shining on the bottom of the river." *'During a snow storm: '"...It's cold today. But you're still out. It doesn't bother you?" *'During a typhoon: '"..I'm surprised you're out on a day like this." *'After a storm: '"...I don't like storms like yesterday's.." *'Bazaar day: '"....Oh, I like the bazaar. Good luck..." *'After the bazaar: '".....How was the bazaar?" *'When shown the Blue Feather:' "....Oh, it's a Blue Feather? It's such a pretty color... Thank you for showing it to me." *'After you are married: '"...I-If Cindy got married.. I can't picture it now, but one day..." 'Gifts' *'Favorite Gift:' "....Yam Dessert... Th-Thank you very much.... I'm so happy! I really love this..." *'Horror Gift:' "......Oh, is this...? .....Is this a present? ....___, I'm so disappointed." *'Birthday Gift:' "Is this for me...? A...birthday present? Hee hee... This makes me so happy." *'When shown a tool/rotten item:' "...Isn't that something you should keep?" *'Multiple Gifts:' ".....Umm, that's enough." *'Declines a gift:' "Oh, no thanks." 'Heart Lines' Note: Cindy and Lauren's heart lines can be seen by talking to them upstairs in their home. *'Black Heart:' "C-Cindy and I look identical... But we don't like it when people mix us up." *'Purple Heart:' "Farming seems like a lot of fun... It must be nice to work with animals every day..." *'Blue Heart:' "...Mayor Felix has such kind eyes... Although they're usually hidden behind those glasses." *'Green Heart:' "I-I think that my father is amazing. Windmills are so complicated.. but he always knows how to fix them." *'Yellow Heart:' "....Cindy is always by my side... I'm so glad that I can count on her." *'Orange Heart:' "....____, you come to see me so often.... Uh, it's just.... not many people actually talk to me..." *'Red Heart:' "____, you're so kind... I.... I really like talking to you." 'Festivals' *'Before the start of a festival: '"...I like festivals... Do you?" *'You lose: '"...Ummm... better luck next time." *'You win': "...Hee hee. Congratulations." *'You don't enter/compete:' "...Ummm... I hope you enter next time." Flower Festival: *"....What kind of flowers should I get my mother...?" *'When given a flower: '"...Ummm... Thank you very much." Wine/Tea Festival: *"...It seems like everyone had fun." Events Trouble with Math * "Yes, Ivan." * "Cindy...doesn't really like math..." * "...Cindy...You're blushing." * "Hee hee." * "Um, yeah. I think...it's good." * "Yeah...we will, Cindy." Children's Disagreement * "Yeah." * "We'll have more fun." * "...yeah." * "Yeah. We'll have more fun playing together." * "Bye bye." The Test Reward * "...good job, Cindy." Category:Harvest Moon DS: Grand Bazaar Quotes